Norman and Adrian's Chariot Race
Years have passed since the day the royals adopted the Old English baby boy mouse and named him Norman Frierson. They raised him and loved him as one of their own and he had a strong bond with his adoptive older brother, their son named Adrian Montague, as he's always been called. Norman had grown into a fine young man in his late teens with a lean body, a fine muscle tone, and the same tan fur, dark red heart-shaped nose, thin black eyebrows, and blue eyes. His paws and feet were now average-sized, and he lost his bucktooth. Plus, he wore a royal white kilt with a red sash, gold bands on his arms, matching wristbands, a red pendant around his neck, gold sandals, and had a straight-cut black wig on his head covering his natural fur-hair. Adrian had also grown into a fine young man a few years older than Norman with a lean body, a fine muscle tone, and the same tan fur, cream muzzle, dark brown nose and eyes, and thin black eyebrows. His paws and feet were now average-sized, and he lost his bucktooth. Plus, he now wore a royal white kilt with a light blue sash, golden sandals, matching bands on his arms, matching wristbands, and a blue pendant around his neck. One day, the brothers were racing each other through one of the temples in their chariots. Norman's chariot had a white stallion with flames for its mane and tail as well as a horn on its head like a unicorn called Rapidash and a grey stallion with a black mane and tail named Samson, while Adrian's chariot had a black Parisian stallion named Snowball and another black stallion with white socks and a white strip on his face and pink muzzle name Khan. "Faster, you beasts! You run like mules!" Adrian laughed, as he hit the reins holding the horses, and he sped far in front of Norman. They ran past walls with carvings of the past Pharaohs on them, and Adrian looked at one with a Pharaoh riding his own chariot. Norman smirked as he got close to Adrian, calling out, "Hey, Adrian! How'd you like to have your face carved on a wall?" "Someday, yes!" Adrian replied. "How about now?" Norman said as he had the horses move his chariot over to Adrian and rammed into him. The chariot Adrian was riding scraped against the wall and nearly crushed him, but he moved against the other side of the chariot and got back on track. "You almost killed me!" he shouted back to Norman. Norman shrugged. "Oh, come on! Where's your sense of fun?" he asked. Adrian smirked. "So, it's fun you want?" he asked. And he cut in front of Norman, and the younger mouse pulled the reins hard in alarm, making Rapidash and Samson stop to a halt. They slowed down, and Adrian laughed as he moved his chariot in front of Norman, but his laughter was cut short when the horses went off the track and ran down a slope. Adrian yelled as the black horses ran down fast, and Snowball and Khan began to trip in the sand and almost lost their footing. They stopped running when they reached the bottom, and Adrian sighed in relief, but he noticed something wasn't right. "Norman?" he said under his breath and looked around for his adoptive brother. He heard some shouting, and Norman laughed when he and his horses came out from nowhere, jumped over Adrian, and ran past him. Adrian laughed, and he hit the reins on his chariot and made his horses run again, and they were back in their race. They ran over the sand dune and started making their way into the city. In the streets, Snakes and Red were playing chess when they and the other citizens heard rumbling. They jumped out of the streets in alarm when Norman and Adrian ran past them. Norman made a quick turn to one of the alleys, but Adrian missed the turn, and he was forced to take the other way around. Norman and his horses ran through the streets while Adrian and his own horses ran on the rooftops. Adrian called out to him, "Come on, Norman. Admit it! You've always looked up to me!" "Yes, but it's not much of view!" Norman laughed, staring at Adrian's tail and posterior and getting a glimpse of his undergarments. He chuckled as he sped through the streets until Adrian fell in front of him, and he pulled the reins back and made Rapidash and Samson slow down a bit. The brothers passed by the citizens, and Adrian called out to Norman as he ran faster in front of him, "Second-born, second place!" "Not for long!" Norman called out to him and sped faster up to him. At one the temples on the other side of the city, two men were walking with people who were chanting religious hymns. These men were the high priests of the Egyptian royal court. As the priests were walking with the choir, Norman and Adrian were racing up the scaffolding at a statue of the Pharaoh's head. They ran up the ramps, and Norman saw that he was heading for the edge. He pulled up the reins on the horses, and they skidded to make the turn, but the chariot began to lean over the edge, and the horses pulled Norman up and kept running. They went past Bill the Lizard, who was painting in the colors of the Pharaoh's mask in the statue and they ran into the ladder he was climbing. Bill lost his balance and held onto the rope supporting him. He swung across the Pharaoh's face and accidentally smeared above the lips with the paint from the paintbrush he was using, making it look like a smile-shaped mustache. He held onto the edge of the scaffolding, but it started leaning to the side and the bricks hit the top of the nose of the statue and made it fall to the ground while the scaffolding started to collapse. Norman and Adrian made their horses speed faster to get down to the ground. Adrian got to the ground safely and before the nose could crush Norman, Rapidash, and Samson jumped over the edge and landed beside Adrian. The brothers yelled in alarm when they were heading straight for the edge of the dam holding the sand up and pulled the reins of their horses to slow down. They stopped right in front of the edge and the brothers sighed and chuckled in relief. But their relief was cut short when their combined weight made the sand leaking out of the dam. The dam broke apart, and the boys yelled as they and their horses slid down the sand and headed straight for the priests. The thin mouse priest looked behind him and his eyes widened, jaw dropped in shock as he tapped the fat one's shoulder to get his attention. The fat mouse priest looked behind him and he saw the wave of sand coming straight for them. They shoved their way through the choir as they screamed in panic and ran for their lives, but they were all buried under the sand, and Norman and Adrian yelled and laughed as the wave of sand flowed through the chambers. The brothers got on the solid ground, and the horses started running again. They made their way to the palace, and Adrian asked, "You don't think we'll get in trouble for this, do you?" Norman replied, "No, not a chance." Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes